Mirror Image
by Lily Story
Summary: Ashton Hofferson has been friends with Hiccup, Fish, and Heather for years. What none of them know is that she's been keeping a secret from them about her twin sister, Astrid Hofferson. When they run into each other one night, Astrid slowly makes her way into their lives, and taking her sisters crush?
1. Chapter One

_**Sister, Sister**_

_**Summary: Ashton Hofferson has been friends with Hiccup, Fish, and Heather for years. What none of them know is that she's been keeping a secret from them about her twin sister, Astrid Hofferson. When they run into each other one night, Astrid slowly makes her way into their lives, and taking her sisters crush?**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own HTTYD.**_

_**A/N: Am I ever going to actually finish a story? SOON. I will update everything SOON. I just keep getting hit with ideas that I have to write before I forget! **_

_**Chapter One**_

Ashton was standing on the stage, her hands on her hips are her instructor droned on and on. If there was anything she hated, it was rehearsals. There was _always _more yelling than necessary_, _and _always _a lot more dancing for longer periods of times.

Although she did love dancing.

She felt her phone vibrate, and she frowned. She was _suppose _to be done with rehearsal over an hour ago, but because the first years didn't know what they were doing (obviously) they had to stay longer, and work harder.

Ashton knew that she was most likely getting a call, or even spammed, from her group of friends. She was going out with them in honor of her twenty-second birthday. She just didn't know that her class would take _this _long.

Her instructor said something about being on time before _finally _letting them go. Ashton quickly gathered her things, and pulled her phone from her shirt. She checked it and smiled at the messages from her best friend, Henry, or as their group of friends liked to call him, Hiccup. She rolled her eyes at the ones from her other three friends, Heather, Fish, and Lout.

Ashton was walking out of the studio when she got a text from an unknown number. She pulled it out, read it, and shoved it into her bag with a frown.

It was unexpected. It was something she wasn't ready for. It was her _sister. _

"Why the long face, Ash?" Hiccup asked, leaning against the car.

Ashton shrugged, throwing her bag into the backseat of his car "Long rehearsal. I'm gross. I'm exhausted. I'm hungry. I'm _sweaty_. I need to get changed before we do anything else."

Hiccup chuckled and walked to the drivers door "You look fine, and you have time. Heather doesn't leave work for another hour."

Ashton smiled. Hiccup was always giving her compliments like that. They were _always _little things, but they always made her feel better. One day, Ashton would have to suck it up and just tell him how she feels about him, or she'll forever be stuck. She _knows _he doesn't have the balls to say something first "Good. Then I have time to shower."

"Everyone, minus Heather, is at my place. I know you have some extra clothes with you, so you can just shower there."

Ashton nodded "Okay. That works."

Ashton hasn't known Hiccup, or any of her friends, for that long. Only a few years. She moved to Berk with her mom her senior year of high school. She met Heather first, and everyone else throughout college. Hiccup just happened to be this boy in one of her math classes that she thought was cute. She asked him to tutor her, and that's how the two became friends.

Ashton spent most of her free time (outside of dance) with Hiccup. Most of her stuff was even in his apartment. If you didn't know them, you'd think she was living there.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ashton smiled and shook her head "Nothing. I'm just exhausted."

Hiccup smiled, turning into the parking lot of his apartment complex. "Shower and nap. It's your birthday! We aren't going to let you sleep the day away though."

"A nap does sound pretty nice."

She pushed her door open, grabbing her bag from the backseat and heading up the stairs to his apartment. Ahston always loved staying at Hiccup's. It felt like she had more freedom.

She could hear the familiar sound of Hiccup's prosthetic hitting the stone steps, and she frowned. After all the years she has known him, he's always refused to talk about his leg and what happened. She's hoping that one day he'll be able to open up and talk to her about it.

"Hey guys!" Ashton said with a smile as she opened the door "Are you all ready for a great night? I know I am."

"Definitely!" Lout said, jumping off the chair he had been sitting in "We've been waiting for hours! Where have you been?"

"Got held up at dance. Sorry." She said it with a laugh, walking towards Hiccup's bedroom "I'm going to go shower."

**00000**

Ashton showered, and then napped like Hiccup had suggested. She felt all kinds of refreshed, and ready for a night out with her friends. She walked out of Hiccup's room, dressed and ready.

Heather pushed herself away from Lout, and walked over to Ashton, pulling her in for a hug "Happy birthday!" she turned to the rest of the group "Okay. She's up, let's go!"

The five of them walked out of the apartment to Hiccup's car, and piled in. It was nights like this that Ashton wished Hiccup would drink. He was _always _the designated driver, and _always _friend to make sure none of them went off and did something stupid.

She would _pay _to see Hiccup get drunk.

The drive to get to downtown was only thirty something minutes long, and though Hiccup is one of the safest drivers she knows, they made it there in no time.

Ashton was having a bad feeling. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she just felt like _something _was going to happen. She had her arm hooked with Hiccup's as they walked past all the different clubs.

"Hey!" Lout called as they walked by a poster "Ashton, look! Give you blonde hair, and that girl could be your twin!"

Ashton raised an eyebrow and stared at the poster that everyone was now looking at. "She _does _look a lot like you, Ash."

Ashton frowned at the poster. It was a poster for an MMA fight coming up, and apparently _her twin _is one of the best. She pulled her hair off to the side with a shrug "Yeah, I guess I can see it."

Hiccup looked closer at it, and smiled "Same eye color and everything."

Ashton sighed and looked at Heather when she started talking "They do say everyone has a twin. I think we just found yours."

"Yeah, okay." Aston said, rolling her eyes "Can we move on then? I'm getting impatient."

**00000**

Astrid fell to the ground. This is dumb. She's annoyed, and ready to just get out of the ring.

She _does _have a passion for hitting things, but most things don't hit back. Her best friend was _no _exception.

Astrid brought a hand up to her lip and frowned "You weren't supposed to _injure _me." she said, while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Ruff held a hand out with a laugh to help her friend up "You said no to go easy on you. So I didn't."

Astrid rolled her eyes, pulling herself up "I like fighting with you better than I do Eret and Dagur. They're wimps."

Ruff laughed loudly and shrugged.

Astrid has known Ruff her whole life. She hated her at first, but once they both found out they were twins, they became friends. It's a weird thing to become friends over, but it worked for them.

"What are your plans for tonight, Hofferson?"

Astrid tugged a new shirt on, and smiled "We're going downtown. It's my birthday, and I want to drink."

Ruff frowned and followed Astrid out of the garage "Sounds great! Are the others invited?"

"Of course. They're my friends, too."

Astrid walked into her room and towards the bathroom. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. Some of her favorite things were going on tonight. Her birthday, drinking, and partying all in one.

Her friends could be riots, too. Ruff and Tuff were aggressive drunks. No one can ever tell when Eret is drunk, which is a downer if you ask Astrid. And Dagur... Well, Dagur is just... Dagur. He tries to hit on her, proposition her, and it always ends with him getting punched in the mouth.

Astrid did her hair in the usual braid before pushing it over her shoulder. She walked out of her room and back over to Ruff "Call the rest of them. Tell them to meet us at 100Proof."

Ruff nodded "On it."

One thing Astrid loves is living so close to downtown. She could just walk if she wanted to go! It was easy for the nights she'd get wasted or the nights when she would meet someone.. Not that it happened often though.

"Done." Ruff said putting the phone up.

The two walked by a building, and Astrid ran her hand over the poster "I love this!"

"You _almost_ look firece."

Astrid rolled her eyes "Almost? I definitely look fierce."

Ruff pushed Astrid forward, and rolled her eyes "Keep moving, Hofferson." Astrid mumbled something under her breath, but kept going.

**00000**

Astrid had only been in the club for a few minutes. She was leaning against the bar, looking for one of her friends. She had lost them all the minute they walked through the doors. So much for sticking together.

She took a step away and was about to walk towards the exit when she bumped into someone

"Hey! Watch where -"

"I'm so sorry!" he blurted out before she could finish her sentence. Their eyes met and he gave her a smile "Hey, you're that girl from that MMA poster."

Astrid laughed, leaning back against the bar with a nod "Yeah... That's me. Astrid." she introduced herself, holding her hand out to him.

"Hiccup."

Astrid looked him up and down. He had green eyes, a crooked smile, covered in freckles, and has a _nice _jaw line. _Cute. _He was actually cute in a... Nerdy sort of way.

"You're pretty cute, _Hiccup._" she said with a smile and a tilt of her head.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled "Ah... Thanks, Astrid." she raised an eyebrow and he laughed "You're... You're pretty cute, too."

Astrid's smile grew. This is going to be fun. She pushed herself off the bar and took a step towards him "Yeah? I think -"

Before she could finish her sentence, someone walked over, calling out Hiccup's name. Astrid was half-tempted to turn and punch whoever it was. Astrid was having a _good _feeling about Hiccup.

When she turned, she froze. She was now facing someone she hadn't seen in years.

Ashton frowned when she saw her sister standing there. She crossed her arms and glared "What are you doing here, Astrid?"

Astrid only smiled and shrugged "I'm celebrating. It's my birthday, too, _sister._"


	2. Chapter Two

_**A/N: I'm so sorry on the wait! Life got in the way, and then my computer completely crashed and I just got enough money to buy a new one. I had to re-write this chapter, but I'm hoping it'll be better since I've had to re-write it. **_

_**Anyways, thank you all so much for being so patient with me, and here is the long awaited chapter! **_

_**Also, in desperate need of a beta. Anyone interested?  
**_

_**Mirror Image  
Chapter Two**_

"Wait.. Sister?" Hiccup looked between his best friend and her _sister _"You really have a twin? Why haven't you told any of us?"

Ashton opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly. She wanted to explain to Hiccup. She wanted to tell him all about her parents divorce. About her move from California to Oregon. But mostly, she wanted to tell him all about her twin sister.

"Hiccup, I -"

Astrid's arms were crossed over her chest, and she had a glare pinned on her sister "Really Ash? We've been separated for years and you haven't told your _friends _about me?"

Ashton rolled her eyes, pushing past her sister and standing by Hiccup "I've just never gotten around to bringing you up."

Hiccup stared down at her, an eyebrow raised "And when getting to know you, you just completely left out the fact that you have a twin sister?"

Ashton frowned at her best friend. Of course, _of course_, this would happen on her birthday. Her sister, who hadn't talked to her in years, decides to just come back into the picture? Sure, it may have been just a coincidence that they ended up at the same club. They're twins. They're going to think alike.

The last thing she needed was explaining all this to Hiccup here. She didn't want Heather or any of them to come over and listen. She wasn't ready for the rest of her friends to know. Although, she may not have any other choice.

"Hiccup, can we go back to my place or something? I have a lot to tell you."

Hiccup looked between the sisters again. Ashton was pleading him with her eyes, and Astrid had an eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer from him. He let out a sigh, nodding his head. He held up one finger "On one condition." Ashton and Astrid both nodded "I want Astrid there. I trust you, but I just want to make sure that everything you say is one-hundred percent true."

Astrid smiled, nodding "I'm fine with that." she said something about needing to tell her friend before turning and walking away.

Ashton watched her sister leave, a frown on her face "I guess I don't really have a say, right?" Hiccup shrugged before shaking his head "Okay.. Let's get her and go."

**00000**

Hiccup was sitting on the love seat, Astrid next to him, and Ashton sitting across from them. She was talking, explaining why she never told any of her friends about Astrid, and why she had decided to move in the first place.

"I just... Astrid is so... Different from me, you know? She's tougher, more athletic. I'm not like that at all. We're _opposites. _I just figured she would be more liked, so I just decided it was best not to talk about her ever."

Astrid scoffed, glaring at her twin "Real nice, sis. At least my friends know about you. They've been wanting to meet you, which is _why _I've been trying to get in contact. You had other ideas, obviously."

Hiccup thought it over. The past few months, Ashton had been getting phone calls and texts, and she would never tell him who they were from. Astrid. It was most likely her twin trying to get in contact with her. He shook his head "That's dumb, Ash. You're you. You're a dancer, you're not violent in the slightest." he looked over at Astrid and shrugged "We would get along with both of you."

"So.. After my parents got divorced, I moved in with my mom, and Astrid moved in with our dad. I hadn't talked to them since we moved. My dad wasn't always the nicest. I _wanted _to live with my mom here in Berk. I heard she was moving so, I came with."

"Yeah, leaving me with _him_."

Hiccup looked over at Astrid and frowned "Is he really that bad?"

Astrid nodded "The minute I could leave, I did. I moved here, _hoping _to find Ash or my mom. I got in contact with mom, but not Ash. Mom told me that she had moved out, and hadn't really heard from her. I guess my own _sister _didn't want anything to do with me."

Ashton opened her mouth before shaking her head "It's not that I didn't want to talk to you it's just that-"

"You thought I was going to steal your friends? That makes a lot of sense." Astrid stood, turning to Hiccup "Would you mind giving me a ride home? Ash lives further away than I thought."

Hiccup nodded, standing and grabbing his keys off the living room table "Yeah, no, I don't mind." he turned to Ashton "Do you want to come?"

Ashton was hurt. Astrid could have easily asked her own sister to give her a ride home, but instead she asked Hiccup? A guy she's known all of an hour? She shook her head "No, I'll just see you later."

**00000**

"Ashton sure is something." Astrid mumbled as she buckled in to the car, crossing her arms over her chest "I just can't believe she would think that."

Hiccup gave Astrid a sympathetic smile before pulling out onto the road "You grew up with her, you know how she can be. She's the reason I met Heather, a mutual friend of ours, and we dated for awhile. Ash wasn't happy about it at all. She _hated _it, thinking that it was going to ruin our entire friendship if we broke up."

Astrid tilted her head "So, you're still with this Heather girl?"

Hiccup let out a laugh, shaking his head "Gods, no. She's a good friend, but she wasn't the best girlfriend."

Astrid smiled to herself, looking down at her lap "So, are you one of Ashton's many admirers? She use to have a lot back in high school before she moved."

"Me?" Hiccup shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road "No, not me. We're just friends."

Astrid perked up a bit at that. He was single, and wasn't interested in her sister. This could work. There's something about Hiccup that she likes. He's... Nice. He obviously doesn't drink, he's _cute_. He was willing to drive her home, and she's still a complete stranger to him.

"So," he glanced over at her "you don't think she would mind if I gave you my number?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. Astrid was... Different. She could stand her own ground. She's an MMA fighter for Thor's sake! She's beautiful. He thinks Ashton is beautiful, too, but Astrid. He took notice that she has more freckles than her sister does. Her eyes are a lighter shade of blue that Ashton's.

He gave her a smile "I don't think she would mind."

**00000**

"_Who _have you been texting this entire time?"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Ashton, standing and tucking his phone into his pocket. He scratched the back of his neck and sent his friend and awkward smile "Astrid? She gave me her number when I dropped her off. She told me to text her, so I did."

Ashton's face fell. It was just like Astrid to try and take her best friend. Not that she's trying _yet_. Back when they were little though, Astrid would swipe all of Ashton's friends right from under her nose.

"You've been texting my sister the past few days?"

Heather had just walked in the room, eyes wide, slamming the door shut. "Your _what_?" Ashton turned around, a look of shock on her face "You have a sister and you didn't tell me? _He_ knows?! I've known you longer!"

Ashton ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Hiccup was giving her that look of disappointment. She had promised him that she was going to tell Heather, Lout and Fish after Astrid left. She never did. Ashton kept herself locked up in her room, not answering any phone calls _or _text.

"I guess I have no other choice than to tell her now, do I?" Hiccup fell onto the couch, watching Ashton motion Heather to sit down "The night of my birthday while at the club, I ran into my twin sister. She's _actually _the girl that's on that MMA poster that you all were talking about. Her name is Astrid, and she loves over near downtown. _Hiccup _has been talking to her."

Heather took a minute to let the information sink in. She narrowed her eyes at Ashton before jumping up "You have a _badass _sister who fights MMA, and you weren't going to tell us?! What's she like, Hiccup?"

Hiccup tried not to smile, but he could feel it tugging at the corner of his lips "She's real nice. We have a lot more in common than I would have thought, especially since she fights for a living." Ashton shot him a look "I _know _you don't want to hear this, but, we have a date?"

Ashton's hands slammed on the table as she leaned forward, pinning her friend with a glare "You have a date with _Astrid_?! She doesn't date!"

Hiccup shrugged, standing up and heading towards the door "Well.. It was her idea."

Ashton crossed her arms over her chest "I can't believe this. She's only doing this because I -" Heather shot her friend a look, knowing exactly what was about to be said "-because you're my best friend. She's only doing this because you're _my _best friend."

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Ashton, 's not why she's doing it." he pulled open the door, turning to look at her one last time "I.. I think I could really like her, Ash. I know you don't like her, but please, don't be like... This about it all the time." he said, waving his hand in her direction.

Ashton frowned "You just gestured to all of me."

"I'll see you later."

Ashton let out a sigh, falling onto the couch. She groaned, running her hands down her face. Heather looked over at her before walking over and sitting next to her "You okay? I know him going on a date with your sister must be hard."

"What do you mean?"

Heather rolled her eyes "Oh come on, I know you like Hiccup. I could tell when I dated him, and it's still obvious. He's just _oblivious_. But dating your sister?"

Ashton glared at her "He's _not _dating her. I'll tell him how I feel, and maybe, just _maybe_, he'll say he feels the same and he won't go for Astrid."

Heather tilted her head "Since your twins, shouldn't she be able to _tell _that you like him or something?"

Ashton shrugged, throwing her arms on either sides of her and throwing her head back to lean against the back of the couch "Maybe if we're close, which we _never_ were." she turned her head to look at Heather "Am I going to have to just suck it up if they _do _date?"

Heather gave her a sympathetic smile, reaching over and resting a hand on her shoulder "I'm afraid so, dear. But good news, there will now be _two _Hofferson's around!"


	3. Chapter Three

_**A/N: Skipping forward a bit here. **_

_**Chapter Three**_

"I didn't even know my sister knew how to use instagram." Heather raised an eyebrow as Ashton slid her phone towards her "She hasn't posted anything in over a month, but since our birthday and her meeting Hiccup she's been posting things. And he's been in them. Like, ew. Look at this one."

Ashton pulled up a picture of Astrid and Hiccup. Astrid had her arms around Hiccup's middle, and he had an arm around her waist. To make it even better for Ashton, Astrid was on her toes, pressing a kiss to Hiccup's cheek. It made Ashton's heart melt to see the smile he had on his face in the picture.

Heather rolled her eyes "It's not ew, Ash. They've been together for almost a month now. He's happy, she's happy, accept it."

Ashton stared down at her phone "I am over it. I just.. It bothers me to see this. I don't know why."

"Because you're in love with the guy, maybe?"

Ashton shook her head frantically, scrolling to the next picture "Not in love." she frowned, turning her phone so Heather could see it "Look at this! They're even sleeping together!"

Heather sighed, taking the phone from Ashton's hand and looking at the picture. It was one of those cliche couple pictures. Astrid had apparently woken up before Hiccup, and you could see him behind her with his face buried in her shoulder, an arm around her waist "Who knew waking up next to someone special could make you so happy?"

"Ugh, sappy doesn't suit your sister."

Ashton scoffed, rolling her eyes and taking her phone but from her friend "It's gross. Hiccup doesn't suit her, he's too nice."

Heather shrugged, taking a bite out of her almost forgotten meal "I think she's pretty great. Everyone else agrees. She's your own sister, come on."

Ashton sighed, falling in to one of the chairs, resting her chin on her hand "I know. I guess it's just because she hasn't been around, and Hiccup was my friend first. I just -"

"So, you're pretty much jealous because she took Hiccup?"

"No."

Heather laughed, shaking her head "You totally are. It's understandable since she's your sister and all and she took your crush, but that's really no reason to hate her. I mean, did she know how you felt about it? Hiccup didn't – and still doesn't – know."

Ashton knew what her friend said was true. There was really no one to blame but herself for not telling Hiccup sooner. Astrid really had no idea that she had feelings for him, and she didn't talk to her sister at all before he left to give her a ride home.

That's when it all started. He gave her a ride back to her house and the rest is history.

"I haven't seen him this happy since... Forever. It's been awhile." she let out a defeated sigh, standing up "I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

**00000**

Ashton tossed and turned all night. She couldn't get the picture of Hiccup and Astrid sleeping together out of her head.

She had been trying to get Hiccup to like her for years, and then Astrid comes along he manages to get him in five minutes. How? They look alike. Although, Astrid has the blonde hair.. Bluer eyes... She's tough. Maybe Hiccup is just in to tough girls?

Ashton frowned, throwing her covers off. If what she's learned about Astrid is true, then she has her practice tomorrow, and she won't be at Hiccup's tonight. She sighed, looking over at the time. It's only midnight. Hiccup said his door is always open for her, so, she could go over now and things would be fine?

Ashton nodded, staring at the ceiling. That's what she'll do. She'll just go on over to Hiccup's since Astrid won't be there, and admit all her feelings to him.

Not that she's trying to take Hiccup from her sister.

She got out of bed, slowly opening her bedroom door and walking carefully through their living room so she wouldn't disturb Heather. She would kill her if she knew about this.

Ashton hesitated before knocking on the door. Was coming to Hiccup's a good idea? He was most likely sleeping, and she she knows how he gets when he's lacking sleep. What if he gets mad?

She pulled her phone out, checking the time again to make sure it wasn't too late. Still midnight.

Ashton heard the sound of him walking towards the door. She could always make a run for it. He would ask the next day if it were her, she would say no, and he'd never know that she was at his apartment at midnight to talk about her feelings. Why is she even doing this?

He pulled the door open in all his shirtless glory. Sure, she had seen him shirtless plenty times while swimming, but something just seems different about it right now. He was always so insecure about his body, and she has no idea why. Does he _always _sleep like this?

"Ash? What are you doing here so late?" he had an eyebrow raised, running his hand through his already messed up hair trying to make it better.

"I just.. I couldn't sleep. I figured I could come talk to you."

Hiccup smiled, pulling the door open completely, letting her in. He closed it once she was past him and turned to face his friend "You could have called, too, you know. That's what phones are for."

Ashton twisted her phone in her hands. Could she actually tell her best friend that she came all the way to his place in the middle of the night just to tell him that she's jealous of her _sister _for getting to him first?

"I just have some things to tell you that can't be said over the phone." Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed together "It'll be really _weird _after telling, but -"

"Hiccup?"

Ashton's sentence was cut off by the sound of her sisters voice.

What was Astrid doing here? She could have sworn her sister would have been at her own place because of the training she has the next day. She's always too exhausted – says Hiccup.

What if he knows about her feelings and just says that Astrid doesn't stay with him every night to make her feel better? Oh Gods, that would _suck_.

"Babe, who's – oh." Astrid walked over to Hiccup, placing a hand on his shoulder and staring at her sister "What are you doing here so late?"

"I… I uh, just needed to talk to Hiccup."

Astrid frowned at that and eyed her twin suspiciously "About what?"

Ashton stared down at her hands instead of staring at her sister and crush "Uh… Eret."

Shock took over both their faces. Astrid had been positive that her sister was here to try and get with Hiccup, but she was wrong, apparently. That made her feel better that Ashton wasn't after Hiccup.

"Eret? As in _my _friend Eret?" Ashton nodded and Astrid gently hit Hiccup's shoulder, a smile coming to her lips "We can definitely hook you up with Eret. Right, babe?"

"Yeah. Yeah, definitely!"

That's when Ashton noticed that Astrid was wearing one of Hiccup's shirts. Not just any shirt, but his _favorite _shirt. Ashton can recall a time when Heather and Hiccup were dating and she wanted to wear that same shirt that Astrid is in. Hiccup had said no, that it was the last gift his mother ever gave him and it was _special. Astrid _must be special then.

She took in the rest of their appearances. The fact Hiccup is shirtless, the messy hair on both them, Astrid no wearing pants, and how could she miss the flushed faces?

"Were you guys-"

"No ."

"Yes."

The couple answered at the same time. Hiccup shot Astrid a look "You can't tell her that!" Astrid only shrugged.

"Oh! Oh Gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Of course I didn't know, how could I have? I'll just go."

Ashton rambled as she jumped from the chair. She started backing up, looking between the couple and shuddering. She can't believe she interrupted them – oh Gods.

"Uh, have fun. Have fun doing _that_."

**00000**

Ashton honestly wasn't expecting to spend her next night to be spent sitting next to Eret, across from her crush and sister on a double date.

Eret, who looked almost as unhappy about this as her. They kept their eyes glues to the couple sitting across from them. Astrid and Hiccup were talking casually and quietly, their hands linked together atop the table. Eret and Ashton made quick eye contact before looking away. If one thing was certain, it was that neither of them wanted to be here.

Ashton has to wonder what was even said to Eret to get him to agree to a double date. Ashton took another glance at Eret and noticed that his eyes were on Astrid.

_Oh._

"Eret," Ashton's voice caused Astrid and Hiccup to stop talking and look over at her "can I talk to you for a minute?"

Eret eyed her suspiciously before looking to Astrid. She squeezed Hiccup's hand, nodding encouragingly at him "Yeah, sure."

Astrid looked to Hiccup, a smile on her face "If they get together, they'll be happy."

Hiccup returned her smile, lifting Astrid's hand to his lips and placing a kiss on it "I don't know, milady. Neither of them look too thrilled to be here. Maybe a double date wasn't such a good idea."

Astrid only shrugged "They both agreed, didn't they?"

**00000**

"You like Astrid."

Eret tensed up at Ashton's words. Had he made it that obvious? He shook his head, forcing a smile "Me? Like Astrid? No. She's just a really good friend. So is Hiccup! He's a good guy, I couldn't do that to him."

Ashton understood that completely. She narrowed her eyes at him. She knew that rambling. _She _does that kind of rambling when it comes to Hiccup.

"Eret, come on. I saw the way you were looking at her."

Eret sighed, leaning back against the wall, running a frustrated hand down his face "Is it that obvious?"

"I mean, not really. It's just that… The way you were looking at her is the same way as, well… As Hiccup does. You both care about her, but -"

"But, she's with Hiccup." he finished the sentence for her. She nodded in agreement. Eret gave her a sympathetic smile "Same goes for you, Ash. Astrid knows."

Ashton felt all color drain from her face. She had thought she was being so careful about how she acted around the couple. She thought she was pretty good at keeping her feelings a secret from her own sister. Ashton thought she was good at keeping her feelings secret in general.

"She brought it up to me. That's honestly the only reason why I'm here. She just looked so… so desperate, and that doesn't look good on her."

Ashton nodded. What Eret said was true. Astrid never seemed or acted desperate unless she was completely serious. Ashton stared down at her feet and sighed "So, she really cares about him?"

Eret nodded "Which is why I'm making a deal with you." Ashton raised an eyebrow at him "You want Hiccup, I want Astrid. They're both obviously off limits. So, let's try this out. See where it goes? Maybe just until we get over them?"

Ashton thought it over. Dating – or pretend dating, she guesses – Eret could help her.. Could help both of them. She bit her lip. Eret isn't what she wanted, but since Hiccup is off limits, this could really work for her. Maybe her and Eret could be, she doesn't know… _Something _in the near future.

She looked up, giving him a smile and a nod "Yeah. We could give it a try."


	4. Chapter Four

_**A/N: Check the bottom for the more important notes! **_

_**Here's another time skip. **_

_**Chapter Four**_

Astrid wasn't in a good mood.

Everyone that was in the room could tell. Eret was keeping his distance distance from her, sitting in the living room instead of the kitchen where he had been. Heather, who had been in there cooking decided once she saw how irritated Astrid was, quickly left and joined everyone else out in the living room.

Ashton had her laptop out and resting in her lap. She was suppose to be working on an essay, but instead she was trying to listen to what the couple in the kitchen were talking about. She really tried to ignore the whispers, but when Astrid snapped and got a little too loud, Ashton couldn't stop herself.

She caught a few words here and there. Like, stupid, annoying, idiot, and frustrating. Ashton just wishes she knew what it was they were talking about. They can't just walk into her apartment and sit in the kitchen away from everyone talking! Hiccup had never been so anti-social before.

Ashton stood, setting her computer on the living room table and heading towards the kitchen. She was honestly just wanting a glass of water. She didn't _mean _to eavesdrop on their conversation. It just… happened.

Astrid glanced over at her before turning back to Hiccup. She ran a hand down her face and sighed "How am I going to tell her?"

Hiccup reached forward, taking her hand and running his thumb over her knuckles "Just do it."

Ashton set her glass down, turning to fully face the couple. She raised an eyebrow "What's going on?"

Hiccup stood, placing a kiss on Astrid cheek before turning and walking out of the room to join Heather and Eret. Ashton took his seat, facing it towards her sister "What's going on? You've both looked annoyed since you got here."

"I'm annoyed. Hiccup is fine."

Ashton frowned "Okay… Then, why are _you _annoyed?"

Astrid sighed, leaning back into her chair. She stared out into the living room, watching Eret talk with Heather and Hiccup "You and Eret _have _been dating, right?"

Ashton blushed. Her and Eret had been _dating _for little over a month now. She shrugged "You could say dating as in going out and doing things together, but _officially, _no."

Astrid let out a sigh of relief "Good. Then I won't feel so bad about telling you this." Ashton's eyebrow raised "The other day, Hiccup and I were out doing things together, and we saw Eret. We thought it was you he was with, but we were wrong."

"Who was it?" Astrid's eyes were still glued to the living room. Ashton finally followed her gaze and saw who she was staring – more like glaring – at. "Heather? They could have just been hanging out, Astrid."

Astrid gave her sister a frown and raised eyebrows "If friends makeout when they're _just _hanging out. Do you honestly expect Eret, of all people, to just _hang out _with an attractive girl? He's never had just a girl _friend_ before without falling for them."

"You know that he likes you?"

"_Liked_. He respects that I'm with Hiccup." she waves her hand around, shaking her head "That isn't the point. Him and Heather were making out."

Ashton stared into the living room at her friend. First she dates Hiccup, now she's trying to snake Eret from right under her nose? The two were just starting to get along, how could Heather just get in the way? "Heather wouldn't..." she stopped her sentence, letting out a sigh "Eret and I aren't serious or anything. We aren't even _together._"

Astrid tilted her head "So it doesn't bother you at all?"

Ashton wouldn't say anything out loud. No, she wouldn't admit it. She had started to feel _something _towards Eret. Of course, Heather had to come along and get in the way "No.. No, it doesn't bother me. It's not like she hasn't done before."

Astrid crossed her arms over her stomach, nodding "Really? Who?"

Ashton opened her mouth, getting ready to spill everything to her twin. She had almost just admitted to liking her sister's boyfriend.. Right to her sister's face "Oh… Um, you don't know him.. Or the story. I don't talk about him much."

Astrid stared at her feet before glancing up at her "Was it Hiccup?"

"_What?"_

Ashton was taken aback. She thought she had been doing so well in keeping her feelings for Hiccup secret. In hiding it from everyone. Apparently she wasn't trying hard enough if Astrid had caught on.

"Don't play dumb, Ash. I can tell you like him." Astrid paused, glancing towards the living room before continuing "He's catching on, too. He just hasn't put two and two together. He asked me that night you showed up at midnight if I think you have feelings for him.

"I'm not going to try and like.. Break you two up or take him from you if that's what you're thinking."

Astrid nodded, giving her sister a smile "I know you won't. Thanks. It's… Hiccup really does mean a lot to me. I didn't start dating him just so you couldn't have him, I'm not that horrible of a person. It would just suck so bad if my sister tried to take that… That happiness away from me."

Ashton gave her a nod. It was weird hearing her sister, Astird Hofferson, talk like that. Like she's actually _scared_ that she might lose something. Astrid isn't scared of anything "I wouldn't do that, Astrid."

**XXXXX**

It was a few days later that Ashton noticed how strange Astrid was acting.

She looked more tired than usual. And green. Like she was about ready to be sick anytime she moved.

Hiccup hadn't left her side. Any time she needed anything he was the first up to get it.

Another thing Ashton had noticed was how hostile Astrid was being towards Eret. He would ask simple questions, or comment about something and Astrid would just snap at him. Eret had made it his goal to avoid her at all cost while she was feeling this… Sick.

Had he done something that none of them knew about? 

"Astrid, are you okay?"

Heather was the first to ask. Astrid glared, tugging her jacket – Hiccup's jacket, actually – around her tighter "I'm fine." 

Hiccup walked back into the room, handing Astrid the cup of tea she had asked for "She's just feeling a little under the weather is all." he kissed her forehead, mumbling something only she could hear, before standing straight up and heading towards the front door "I've got to get to work. Bring her back to health. I'll see you guys later."

Ashton gave her friend a wave turning and watching Heather who said something about showering before walking out of the room. When the room was empty except for the sisters, Ashton turned to Astrid "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling too good."

Ashton shook her head, not believing a word Astrid said "No, no. Don't lie to me. You were snapping at Eret. What did he do?"

Astrid groaned, throwing her head back and staring up at the ceiling. She stayed quiet for a few seconds before finally answering "My best friend, you know, Ruffnut, slept with him two nights ago.

"Oh?" Ashton felt a pang of hurt in her chest, They weren't together, it shouldn't bother her at all who he sleeps with "Why… Why does it make you so mad?"

"It's girl code, Ash. You _never _go for a guy that your friend use to -"

"You use to like Eret?"

Astrid nodded slowly, unsure if she could trust her sister with what she wanted to say. "It was way back before we were really _friends. _It was more of a dumb crush than anything, I guess.. But still, it's girl code. It's something you just don't do. I honestly don't even see how you're still friends with Heather."

Ashton shrugged, taking in what her sister said. It was news to her, but she could understand where Astrid was coming from. Eret is just that guy that everyone has a crush on at one point. Maybe. She just thought Astrid hated Eret in general "I won't tell anyone." Astrid gave her a great full smile "Also, Heather was the first friend I made when I moved here. I love her like she's family, I can't just throw that away."

"Yeah… I guess I get what you're saying." she sighed, grabbing the blanket that that Ashton likes to keep on the couch "I'm going to take a nap. But really, thank you for keeping what I told you a secret."

Ashton nodded, watching her sister snuggle deeper into the couch. It was strange. She always thought if Astrid came back around she would hate it. She never thought they would get along this well. In Ashton's mind, Astrid was always this terrible person. But she was different. _Good _different, and Ashton was really thankful for that.

She's glad Astrid trust her enough to tell her things like that. But mostly, she's glad that they're getting closer.

**A/N: Yay. Next chapter will be centered around Hiccup and Astrid. The drama starts next chapter and I am honestly so so so excited for it. Something cliché and used a lot will also be popping up soon, there have been hints thrown around what it is. ;) I don't know if anyone has caught it. Anyways, sorry for the wait! I have the next chapter planned out so it shouldn't take too long to write it up and have it out. **

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: drama drama drama drama drama. It made my heart sad just reading about it.**

**I think this is the longest chapter yet. So sorry. I couldn't keep you guys waiting for the drama! The next few chapters will be fun and eventful :) **

**Chapter Five**

Hiccup had been woken up by Astrid's tossing and turning. She was usually such a calm sleeper. She groaned, and Hiccup reached over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Astrid squirmed, scooting and pressing her back against his chest.

"Your phone woke me up." she mumbled sleepily.

"My phone?" she nodded and smiled when he pressed a kiss to her crown "How did it wake you this time? Did I have an alarm set again?"

Astrid snorted, shaking her head. There had been a week where Hiccup had to be awake for work at five-thirty. Astrid had still slept at his place, making sure he was awake and out the door in time to get there. It was the day after his last five-thirty shift, and the couple wanted nothing more than to sleep in. The only downside, Hiccup had forgotten to turn his alarm off. When it went off at four-thirty and woke the couple, neither were able to get back to sleep afterward.

"Not this time, babe. I think someone was calling you maybe? How can you wake up to an alarm, but not someone calling you?"

Hiccup smiled, moving his arm away from her and reaching for his phone. No one would ever call him at two in the morning if it weren't important. Maybe Ashton if she couldn't sleep. Lout had called him once at three to ask some questions, and his parents would only call if it were an emergency.

The name he saw when he looked took him aback. He had both a text and a missed call from the same person.

"_Hey. I heard something I thought you should know.. I found out that Astrid has a thing for Eret, and that's why she's been so moody lately. If you mention it to her, please don't say my name." _

Hiccup read the message multiple times trying to figure out if it was some joke or not. He knows that Eret and Astrid were never the closest friends, but he always thought she just hated the guy. It turns out it's the complete opposite.

Astrid turned, throwing an arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He tried really hard not to tense up. Astrid noticed though. She looked up at him when he hesitated in putting his arm around her waist "You okay?"

Hiccup nodded slowly, setting his hand on her waist gently. Astrid furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him again "Yeah, yeah.. I'm fine. It just hit how tired I am."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes like usual. She could tell that something was wrong. Whatever the text said, it really bothered him. She wasn't about to pressure him though. She reached up, running her hand through his hair "Sleep then. We can talk about whatever that was in the morning."

He gave her a smile "I hope so."

**XXXXX**

When Astrid woke up around ten that morning, Hiccup wasn't in bed. It was strange, he was _never _awake before her. When he was, she would be able to smell the breakfast that he was cooking since she couldn't cook to save her life. She didn't smell anything, and she just thought it was because he had to go to work and didn't want to wake her.

She got out of bed, grabbing Hiccup's sweatshirt that he kept by the bed. She might as well make herself some cereal or something to eat.

When she opened the door, Hiccup was sitting on the couch. He was leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. It almost seemed like he didn't even notice she had opened the door "Morning babe."

He looked over his shoulder at her "Morning."

"Why are you up so early? You never wake up before me."

Hiccup shrugged, turning back around to face the TV "I just had a lot on my mind."

Astrid sat down next to him. She was about to reach over and rest a hand on her shoulder when his words made her freeze "We need to talk."

"Oh." she knew those words all too well. She is usually the one saying them. Hiccup wouldn't even look at her. He had his phone in his hand and he was staring down at a message that was on it "About what?"

He hesitated before locking his phone and setting it on the table "The person who called me said..." he paused, running a hand through his hair "How do you _really_ feel about Eret?"

Astrid's eyes widened. Ashton told. She was the only person aside Ruffnut who knew. How could her own sister betray her like this? "I… We're just friends, Hiccup. Once, a _long _time ago before we were friends, I had a crush on him but that's it."

"That's not what I was told, Astrid."

"And you're really going to believe someone else over your girlfriend?"

It was a cheap shot, she knew it. But it's true. Hiccup has known Ashton way longer than he's known Astrid. Of course he's going to believe her sister. Astrid really doesn't like Eret at all, how can she convince him?

"I don't know, Astrid. I barely knew anything about you. We _did _just jump into this. For all I know, you could have… I could just be some -"

Astrid frowned, glaring towards her boyfriend "You think I'm using you as a _rebound_? Hiccup, it's been _four months_! Do you honestly think I would do that?"

Hiccup shook his head, burying his face in his hands, groaning "I don't know! They just… The person said that, and I was just awake the rest of the night thinking about it. We didn't know each other before we got together. Your own sister didn't tell me anything about you. We jumped right into dating.. There could be this whole side to you that I don't know."

Astrid pulled her knees up to her chest, running her hands through her hair. She could already tell how this was going to end. He thinks they moved too fast. _He _asked _her _to be his girlfriend. Although, she guesses that, of course it somehow turns around her on, because _she _gave _him _her number.

"It's just… Why would I be told that you like Eret if you don't? It doesn't make any sense to me, Astrid."

She shook her head. She thought Ashton was going to keep it a secret. She wasn't expecting her own twin to run and tell. Astrid needed to say something.. To actually _talk –_ maybe even yell at – her sister.

"So… What do you want to do? Since you think we jumped into this, what do _you _think we should do?"

Hiccup looked over at her for the first time since she sat down. She could see the hurt in his eyes. The _betrayal _of something that isn't true. He looks so sad, and it hurts her. It really does.

"I've just… I've never been in this position before, Astrid. I love – I really like you, I do. But I just don't know… If… If I can still date you. I honestly just don't think you're being honest with me. I know that Eret likes you. Before, I was reassured because I knew you felt nothing towards him. It's just… Now that I know you do, or did, it worries me that they could come back at any minute. It scares me, Astrid."

Astrid was shaking her head. She honestly couldn't believe this. He was breaking up with her. She was going to lose the _one _person she was scared of losing most. All because she couldn't keep her mouth shut and keep her secret just that. A secret. She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands "I don't… I _really_ don't like Eret… And if it means anything.. I love you, too.." she heard his breath hitch and it sent a strike of pain straight to her heart "Are you… Are you sure breaking up is what you want?"

Hiccup finally looked away from her. She could see the tears in his eyes, and it made _her _want to cry. Astrid doesn't cry at all.

"I really don't want to… Maybe.. I don't know. Maybe we should take a break?"

Astrid inhaled sharply. She messed with the hem of the sweatshirt, staring at her knees. She had hoped that her and Hiccup could actually _make it_. She needed them to. She had just admitted to _loving_ him, and that's something she's never done before. But he still wants to break up? She knows what a _break _means. It means they _aren't_ going to make it. It means they'll _try_ and stay friends, but one of them will fall somewhere. Breaks aren't good. They're horrible.

"Breaks don't work… They give hope. If there's no hope, what's the point?"

Hiccup looked at her again. He wanted more than anything to just hold her. To make her happy again, and to make her stop crying. He didn't like being the cause of it.. Of her pain. This whole thing was breaking _both _their hearts.

She looked up at him when he didn't say anything. She knew her answer right then. They were done. She was actually losing the person who means the most to her. The one person who was always so good to her. And even though he hasn't said it, she knows that he loves her. He _almost _said it… Too bad they're breaking up, and she'll never get to hear it.

She quickly pushed herself off the couch. If they were breaking up, she wasn't about to stick around. She could get her things later when he's not there. Being around him and _knowing _that they aren't together was just going to hurt her more. _And _him.

"I uhm… I need to go. Thank you, for well, everything." she started backing towards the door, grabbing her keys that she leaves on the table. She didn't even care about getting her shoes or making herself look decent… She just needed out "I'll… I'll see you around."

Hiccup had so much he wanted to say to her. He couldn't let her leave like this. He didn't want her to leave at all "Astrid -"

"No.. No, I guess I won't be seeing you around, will I? It was… Yeah, uhm.. Bye?"

Hiccup fell back onto the couch after he watched her walk out the door. That hurt more than he was willing to admit. Astrid was beyond amazing, and she was everything he had ever wanted. He wasn't going to regret anything that happened between them. He _would _always regret breaking up with her. Was it a mistake? He doesn't even have to ask that. It _is _a mistake. He hadn't even realized he was crying until he buried his face in his hands again and felt how wet his cheeks were. Breaking up with Astrid hurt. It hadn't even been ten minutes and he _already _missed her more than he would ever admit.

Astrid stood outside Hiccup's apartment door. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath and keep from crying more. She used the sweatshirt sleeves to wipe her face before heading towards her car. She had someone she needed to talk to.

**XXXXX**

Ashton was sitting in her apartment alone for a change. Usually, Hiccup and Astrid were here by now. She had started to wonder where they were when her front door opened and Astrid walked in.

Ashton took in her sisters appearance. She was still in her pajamas, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were bloodshot like she'd been crying. She wasn't even wearing shoes!

"Astrid, are you okay?"

Astrid slammed the door closed, glaring over at her sister "Are you happy?" Ashton raised an eyebrow, confused "I guess you got what you wanted." she said, tears threatening to fall again "Hiccup and I broke up. Did you want him _that_ bad that you couldn't even keep my secret for a _whole_ _day_? Do you hate me that much? That you didn't even want me to be happy? For _Hiccup _to be happy?"

"Astrid, what are you talking about? I didn't -"

Astrid shook her head, heading towards the door "It looks like you're getting what you want. _As always. _I won't be coming around anymore."

Ashton watched her sister leave. She furrowed her brows, thinking over what she said. Did Astrid think she went behind her back? She would never do that! She has to find out exactly what happened.

If Astrid wasn't going to tell her, she was going to call Hiccup. She had to know if he was okay. She could tell how much Hiccup liked Astrid, and if Astrid was that upset, she can't imagine how Hiccup must be feeling.

She picked her phone up, dialing Hiccup's number. When he answered, she could hear how upset he was. Hiccup isn't suppose to sound that upset. _Ever. _She asked him what happened, and listened as he told her. When he was done, she told him about what Astrid said when she had come by.

The line went quiet for a few seconds before he started talking, and the way he sounded could have broken her heart "So… She's leaving?"

"I don't know.. She just said she wasn't going to be around anymore. Who told you? I need to know so that Astrid won't hate me."

"Oh.. I hope she isn't leaving. And it was Heather."

"Heather? I don't even know how she knows.. Are you okay?"

Hiccup sighed "I'll be fine… This is worse than the breakup with Heather." there was a pause before he started talking again "I've got to go, though. Thanks for calling to see if I'm okay. Just…. Keep me updated on Astrid, okay? If she's gone, I'll want to know."

"Yeah, I can do that.."

Ashton hung up. She stared down at her phone, thinking about calling her sister. That wouldn't go over well, she can already tell. She'll want wait until Astrid contacts her… If she does."

**XXXXX**

_**Three days later….. **_

Hiccup was sitting in Ashton's living room. He had tried hard to convince her that he was perfectly fine. That he _was _doing better. One look at him when he walked through her front door told her that he wasn't okay.

"You look like you haven't slept."

"I've been sleeping -" Ashtong shot him a look and he sighed "It's just weird. I haven't been sleeping _all_ that well."

Ashton nodded. She could understand that. How could you go from sleeping with someone every night, to sleeping alone? It was probably hard on both of them.

She hadn't told Hiccup, only because she was asked not to. Astrid had called her the day after. She told her where she was staying, and Ashton told her about how Heather had found out and was the one who told Hiccup. Astrid had lost it. Going on about how much she couldn't stand Heather, and how sorry she was for just assuming it was her who told.

What Astrid really wanted to do was ask about Hiccup. To find out if there was any chance that they could fix things, but she didn't want to be _that _girl.

"I'm sure it is weird. Hey, how about we take a trip? It will make you feel better."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Where could we go that would do that?"

Ashton stood, holding her hand out for her friends "To my moms. She said she wants to see us. She said there will be cookies."

He smiled at that "I guess we're going on a trip then."


	6. Chapter Six

_**A/N: Cliche, cliché, cliché… And cheesy Astrid.**_

_**Chapter Six**_

"Mom!"

Monica Hofferson came around the corner, a smile on her face, The last time she had seen Ashton was before Hiccup and Astird had gotten together. She had met Hiccup plenty of times before and she always loved him like he was one of her own. She was ecstatic when she found out that him and Astrid were dating. He _could _end up really being her son-in-law!

Then she found out that the two had broken up. She was almost more upset about it than Astrid.

"Ashton! Hiccup! Oh, it's been too long!" she gave them both smiles before motioning for them to give her a hug "You two need to come see me more! Even Astrid has taken more trips here than you, Ash."

Ashton watched as Hiccup's face fell at the mention of Astrid's name. Sometimes her mom has no filter "So," he asked, forcing a smile onto his face "I heard there would be cookies. You know how much I love your cooking, Ms. H."

Ms. Hofferson smiled at him, motioning towards the kitchen "You know I always have cookies when I hear you're coming, Hiccup."

He followed her towards the kitchen, spotting the plate on the counter. He reached for some, and as he was chewing, Ms. Hofferson reached over, cupping his chin in her hand and taking in his face "Have you been sleeping?"

He shrugged, shoving another cookie in his mouth "Kind of."

She narrowed her eyes at him "Hiccup -"

He flinched at the motherly tone in her voice. It was something he wasn't use to. His mother was never stern with him, so coming to the Hofferson's was always a change, He shook his head. Ms. Hofferson pointed towards the stairs "Nap. Now."

"What… I'm fine. I don't -" the look she gave him made him sigh in defeat "Fine. Ash, I'm using your room."

Ashton nodded and watched him as he walked up the stairs. She reached for the plate, nibbling on her own cookie when her mom sighed "What are you thinking about, mom?"

"I've known Hiccup for years now. They're both unhappy _not _being together. What happened between them? Astrid has always been so strong. He must have hurt her pretty badly."

Ashton tilted her head, staring at her mom "What do you mean? How was she when she got here?"

Ms. Hofferson gave her daughter a small, sympathetic smile "She looked like someone who just got her heart broken. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and had been crying for hours. You know your sister, she doesn't cry. Has she ever been like that after a breakup?"

Ashton shrugged "I never really knew Astrid until she started dating Hiccup. Maybe she hasn't been like that before? Hiccup is pretty different from everyone else."

Her mom gave her a sympathetic smile. Besides Heather, her mom was the only other person who knew how she felt about Hiccup. She knew how upset Ashton had been when Astrid and Hiccup had first gotten together, But Monica Hofferson knew her like the back of her hand. She was able to tell when Ashton had finally started being happy for her friend and sister.

"Is Astrid still here?" her mom nodded "I'm going to go see if she's doing okay."

Before she walked out of the kitchen, she grabbed a few more cookies. If she talks to Astrid, she knows her sister is going to need some of the cookies.

Ashton could hear mumbling as soon as she reached the hallway up the stairs. She raised an eyebrow, walking towards Astrid's room where the door was left open a crack. She could have smiled at what she saw.

Hiccup and Astrid were on her bed. His back was against the headboard and she was in his lap, her arms around his neck, and his around her waist, holding her as close as possible.

She wanted to stay and see if they were going to make up or not. From the looks of it, they were on the verge of making up. But she knew this was a private moment for the couple. They would both her if they knew she was spying on them. She sighed, turned away from the door, and started walking back down the stairs.

**XXXXX**

Hiccup and Astrid were laying side by side on her bed. They were facing each other, their foreheads barely touching. Astrid reached over, running her fingers through his hair "It's only been three days.

He nodded, nuzzling her hand when she brought it down to his cheek "I know. It's been..."

"Hard?" he nodded in agreement "I haven't been sleeping well,"

He gave her a smile , dropping a hand to her waist and gently pulling her closer "I haven't been either."

Astrid sighed, looking up at his face. He had his eyes closed, taking in just having her there. She should be happy that he's even letting her be this close to him. She thought he would be upset with her for a longer period of time, but it looks like he missed her just as much "Are we… Are we going to be okay? I know it was just three days, but, I don't… I don't want to imagine going longer without you."

"I overreacted, Astrid." he said, opening his eyes to look at her "Breaking up with you over that was one of the dumbest things I've ever done."

"So, you still want to date me?"

He leaned forward, catching her lips "If _you _still want to." he mumbled when he pulled away.

"Yes. Yes of course I still want to!" she was leaning forward again, pressing her lips to his in an almost near desperate kiss.

It had been three days. Three days without sleeping with him, or being held by him. Three days without even being able to kiss him. For some people it wouldn't feel like that long, but to them, it felt like a lifetime.

She pulled away reluctantly, her eyes filled with him "Before you decided if you still want to date me… I have something to tell you."

**XXXXX**

Hiccup and Astrid had left before Ashton. They had decided that they needed to be somewhere more private for the conversation they were going to have.

Ashton had watched them walk out of Astrid's room, both looking more away. They also both looked _happy_. Ashton took it as a good sign when she saw them walking down the stairs hand in hand. They have to be back together, right?

Ashton was lying in her bed, reading. She couldn't stop thinking about her friend and sister. They had looked so… Nervous. Could it make or break their relationship for good? _She has to know. _

She was just debating on giving one of them a call, but her own sister beat her to it. It's like Astrid could read her mind. Which _would _make a lot of sense seeing as they _are _twins.

"Hey! Astrid, what's up?"

Ashton heard a pause before Astrid started mumbling something to Hiccup. It was a few seconds later that she heard Astrid sigh and started talking "Hey, sorry! Hiccup woke up." Ashton heard a door close and then Astrid started talking again "What are you doing?"

Ashton shut her book, sitting up straight "I was just reading. Why, what's up?"

"I just… I need to tell you something." Ashton froze. That was never anything good to hear. It's _always _bad when someone says something like that "Hiccup and I have been talking about this since we got home. We decided that you should be the first person to know."

What is she even talking about? The first person to know what? That they're back together? Why would that be a secret? Maybe they got engaged? _That _would be insane.

"Okay… What is it? Is it bad?"

"No, no, not really at all." Astrid wanted to just ease it out in the open. No more waiting. She had held this in for a week before telling Hiccup, and once Hiccup knew and she knew that he was okay with it, she _knew _it was time to tell someone else. She was honestly thinking of just blurting it out. "I'm… Pregnant."


	7. Chapter Seven

_**A/N: Well. Ashton will find someone. I mean. We all know who it is. To be honest, he wasn't going to be her love interest at all but, he needs some love and I love him, so why not have Ashton love him, too? You'll find out at the end of this chapter or the next one who it is. **_

_**I don't think I've ever specified what color hair Ashton has before? I know in the first chapter Heather says "give you blonde hair", so it's being confirmed in this one what color hair she has. **_

_**Also, it has been decided that the next chapter will be the last because I can't remember where I originally wanted this story to go. There will be a sequel, it will be Hiccstrid Centris, but of course Ashton and everyone else in it, too!**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Ashton was taken aback. Her sister was… No, Astrid couldn't be _pregnant. _Hiccup was so much more careful than that. _Astrid _was much more careful than that. When had they slipped up? What were they even going to do with _a baby_? Do either of them even have room for a baby? Ashton knows full well that Hiccup doesn't have room.

"Ash?"

Her sisters voice cut her off. Ashton shouldn't be the one panicking. If anyone was suppose to be panicking it would be Astrid. But her sister seemed so calm compared to her "I'm gonna be… You and Hiccup are gonna be.. _Parents_?"

"Well, yeah, that's kind of what being pregnant means."

Ashton let out a groan, throwing her head back "Oh Gods, stop. You sound like _Hiccup_."

Astrid laughed before letting out a sigh "I just.. How am I going to tell mom? She _always _said -"

"Don't ever tell me you're pregnant out of wedlock."

The sisters broke out into an impression of their mother before they both laughed "You know. She's told you a million times before, too. When she found out about Hiccup and that we – yeah, she has said it every time I've talked to her."

Ashton only shrugged, almost forgetting that Astrid wasn't there to see it. "What did Hiccup say when you told him?"

It wasn't any of her business. She knows, and Astrid knows that. But she has to know. Was he mad? Upset? Confused? Happy? He wears his heart on his sleeve, it would be so easy to tell.

"He wasn't happy at first. I told him when we were still at moms house. I had told him that before he decided that he wanted to get back together that there was something I needed to tell him, and he could freely leave if he wanted to. He asked why I wasn't more careful, and I shot the same thing back at him. If he didn't want this to happen he shouldn't have -"

"Astrid, don't even say." Ashton could have gagged at what her sister was going to say.

"Right. Sorry." Astrid laughed before continuing "Anyways, I think he was mad about it at first. That neither of us were careful enough, you know? But we talked about our future, about how we both want kids some day, we just weren't expecting to be parents so soon."

Ashton knows her sister wasn't trying to upset her. She knows that Astrid and Hiccup will be happy together in _their _future with their future son or daughter. She should be happy for them. She _is _happy for them, it's just clouded over by the news that her longtime crush is going to be a dad.

Ashton took a deep breath "So, parents. _Wow_. Who is going to be the godmother? Me?"

Astrid laughed again, opening a door before she started talking "Well, you've already got the role of aunt sealed, _obviously._ I thought Ruffnut could be the godmother. She _has _been my best friend for years. And Hiccup will be choosing who the godfather is."

There was a muffled voice on Astrid's side of the line before Ashton heard a snort from her sister "Hiccup said anyone but Eret."

"Seems fair.", Ashton agreed "You do know that one of us is bound to have twins, right? Both mom and dad have twins in their family."

Astrid sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'm worried about that. I don't want the twins."

"_Twins?" _

Ashton could have laughed at how panicked Hiccup had sounded. She listened as Astrid told him about the twins on both sides of their family and how one of them were bound to have twins themselves "I always thought it would be Ash." she had said, earning a scoff from her sister.

"Hey, not to interrupt your explaining going on, but where is the baby going to go? I've never been to your place, Astrid, but I know Hiccup's isn't big enough for all that."

Ashton heard Hiccup laugh "Oh, didn't Astrid tell you? We're just going to leave the baby with you."

"Nice one, Hiccup."

Astrid caught her breath before she started talking again "I don't know, Ash. We haven't thought that far ahead." Ashton heard Hiccup mumble something to her sister "Well, I've got to go. Hiccup has work in the morning and all this talking is keeping him awake. We'll see you tomorrow!"

Ashton set her phone down before staring up at her ceiling. Her sister and best friend are going to be parents. No matter how many times she thinks it, it's not going to stop sounding so weird in her head.

**XXXXX**

"I've been reading all these things about being pregnant."

Ashton raised an eyebrow at her sister "And?"

Astrid shrugged, staring down at her phone while she talked "I found out about a lot of things that could go wrong, some strange facts, a lot of things I never knew but will now know because I _am _pregnant." she frowned, looking back up at her sister "Did I mention _things can go wrong_?"

Ashton sighed, reaching over and snatching the phone from her sister "Nothing is going to go wrong, Astrid."

Astrid waved her off "I'm confident enough that I don't think anything will. But it's still a scary thought, you know? You wanna know something else I found out?"

Ashton nodded, hanging her back her phone "Tell me."

"Hiccup and I were talking the other day about whether or not we wanted a boy or girl, and I told him a boy, obviously. It _would _be nice to have a boy in our family. Hiccup agreed that he wants a boy, only because he doesn't want the struggle of raising a girl." Ashton snorted but nodded "So, when I was looking things up the other day I found out something about boys, and it's _so _weird and kind of freaky. Did you know that when in the womb, boys can still get an erection? Like honestly, that's _so _freaky."

Ashton grimaced, waving her hands around and made a false gagging noise "Oh gods, Astrid. That's honestly the creepiest thing!" Ashton glared at her sister before leaning down towards her sisters stomach "Listen here little nephew, I will _never _look at you the same way again."

Astrid swatted her sisters shoulder while laughing "Gods, some of the facts that I found were weird. I told Hiccup that one, and I had never seen him look so disgusted before."

Astrid leaned her head back, her hands going to her stomach "I'm almost excited for this. I mean, I know I'm young, and Hiccup is young, but a _baby." _

Ashton had taken Astrid's phone while her sister was occupied. She was looking through the most recent facts that her sister had been reading. Ashton laughed, looking over at her sister who had her eyes closed and a contented smile on her face "But are you ready for your feet to possibly grow a full size?"

Astrid's eyes snapped open "Ew, what? No." she looked down at her feet, tilting her head "My feet are fine as they are."

"What are you going to do for work?"

Astrid shrugged "Can't train or fight, obviously. So I don't know. Maybe I'll be one of those stay at home moms or something."

"Make Hiccup do all the work?"

Astrid stared down at her stomach before nodding "Yes. If I'm the one at home with the baby all day, he can bring home all the money."

Ashton watched her sister talk. She talked about Hiccup and their future like… Like they already had everything planned out, which they probably do. He can bring the money _home_? Is that Astrid's way of saying that the two are going to be moving in together soon or after the baby? She couldn't keep from thinking about whether or not the two would end up _married _either.

"Oh! Off the baby talk. I know someone who likes you, he's a bit of an idiot sometimes, but he's also real nice and _not _Eret."

Ashton narrowed her eyes at her sister "Who is it? Because I swear if he turns out to be a jerk like Eret I will -"

"He's not like Eret, I swear!" Astrid said with a laugh, cutting Ashton off "Better, I guess in a way. You know Ruffnut." Ashton nodded "Her twin brother, Tuffnut. I know you've only met him a few times, but he's a sucker for the whole twin thing. And you've got the whole, beautiful brown hair, blue eyes thing going on that he's always dated."

"Tuffnut? Really?"

Astrid nodded, crossing her arms and smiling at her twin "Come on. He's not that bad, I promise. He's also not the brightest ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, but he's nice. His longest relationship was two years back in high school, since then he's just been on pointless dates."

Ashton wasn't sure how she felt. The Thorston twins were violent. They were both nice people, but also violent. Tuffnut was always out hanging with Lout somewhere, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone when the last time she saw either of them was "I mean… He's cute, I guess. What do you have in mind?"

Astrid smiled again, pulling her phone out to text Ruffnut "Another double date with Hiccup and me. It'll be better than the one with Eret."

"Okay. Okay, I guess let's do it."

Astrid sighed with relief "Good. Because I didn't have the heart to say no to those giant puppy dog eyes of his."


	8. Chapter Eight

_**A/N: Last chapter for this story! I wanted it to be SO much longer, but I honestly lost track of where it's going. **_

_**For some reason the reviews for Chapter Seven aren't showing up? I got the emails and I can promise that yet, the sequel will be out soon! **_

_**Keep an eye out for the sequel, Night Changes! It will be out before next week for I am going out of town and won't have any time to write. I would love to get the first chapter up before I leave.**_

_**So as of now, I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking by. I know it took a while to get this story going again but now it's literally all on my mind. I honesty tried to think of ways to keep this one going but nothing came to mind. All the ideas I have would fit better in Night Changes since it will be Hiccstrid centric, and said ideas have to do with Hiccstrid. **_

_**But don't worry. Everyone will be involved! **_

_**Tuffnut, Ashton, Ruffnut, Fish, Lout, Eret, and Heather will all have more parts! **_

_**Some Valka and Stoick, we will also get to meet Astrid and Ashton's father! **_

_**And, we will be meeting the hiccstrid baby!**_

_**The struggle is to decide, boy, girl, or twins. Check out my page for the poll! (If you don't know where the poll is, you can find it by clicking my name Lily Story, and the poll should be right there at the top.)**_

_**Night Changes will be big. Keep an eye out! **_

_**On to the last chapter. **_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Ashton would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Ruffnut had come by earlier with Astrid and tried to convince her that going on a date with her brother is one of the stupidest things anyone she knows has ever done.

"_He's the most disgusting, freak you'll ever meet."_

Astrid had rolled her eyes at her friend, giving her a shove "Tuffnut is a nice guy, Ruff. Be happy for her."

How bad is Tuffnut? She only really knew Ruffnut from the time that Astrid had made them spend together. If Tuffnut was anything like his sister, she could be getting into a huge mess here. The twins were by far the two most violent people she has ever met. Would Tuffnut be that violent with her?

"Okay, yeah, I promise Tuffnut isn't a bad guy." Ruffnut said with a sigh "He's not bad when it comes to being in a relationship… I mean, he was able to last two years with some girl, but I also think that there was something wrong with her."

Ashton raised an eyebrow "What -"

"Ruffnut is just being an idiot. There's nothing wrong with _you_, Ash." Astrid shot her friend a glare as she pulled her hair off to the side to start braiding it "She's the crazy one of her family."

"I believe it."

"What's that suppose to mean, Hofferson?"

Astrid smiled, turning and facing her friend and sister "I like hearing her say that to someone who isn't me."

Ashton stared at her own reflection. Who would have thought that she would be going on a date with _Tuffnut Thorston_? He was crazy, but Ashton guesses it wasn't the terrible kind of crazy. He was fun to talk to, during those rare times that she has talked to him. Maybe she won't regret this as much as she was thinking. Maybe, she would be able to actually _thank _Astrid for it.

"So, since you're knocked up -"

"Excuse you?"

Ashton chuckled, shaking her head. If Tuffnut was anything like Ruffnut, at least he wasn't going to be boring.

"Anyways, since you're knocked up, is Hiccup going to propose or anything?"

Ashton looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye. Her sister was looking down, a blush taking covering her face. If there was one thing she knew about Astrid, it was that she hated when people saw her like this. _Blushing._ Getting ready for a date or not, it still sent a pang to her chest. Maybe a part of her was always going to like Hiccup, but she knew that Astrid had his heart. She wouldn't admit it to anyone that she still felt _something_ for her best friend.

"I don't… I wouldn't know, Ruffnut. If he's proposing, it's going to be surprise, hopefully. But I don't want him to propose just because I'm _pregnant._"

Ruffnut turned to Ashton, crossing her arms "You know Haddock better, do you think he's planning something?"

Ashton only shrugged. Why would Ruffnut think that Ashton would know that? Hiccup hasn't told her anything in _months. _She's almost certain that the last thing Hiccup had told her that was a secret was before him and Astrid had gotten together.

"I wouldn't know." she said with a laugh, turning to face the other two girls "He hasn't said a word to me. And I know that if he was going to, it wouldn't just be because she's pregnant."

Ruffnut's phone went off, drawing her attention away from what Ashton was saying. She smiled up at them "Tuffnut is ready! You two should be off."

Astrid watched as her best friend walked out of the apartment. She shook her head with a laugh "She sure is something. Whoever marries that one is a lucky man." Ashton laughed "Come on. Don't want to leave the boys waiting for too long. Tuffnut might talk Hiccup out of dating me."

Ashton shook her head, pushing her sister towards the door "Yeah, I doubt anyone could talk Hiccup out of dating you. He seems pretty committed."

"Yeah? That sounds good to me."

**00000**

"Tuff likes comedy and music." Hiccup said, halfway through the date. One arm was around Astrid's shoulder, the other resting on the table "And you're a dancer, Ash, it could work."

Astrid nodded in agreement "Music. Dancing. The perfect combination."

Ashton narrowed her eyes at them "You two are so nonchalant about this."

Tuffnut leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table "I don't know what that means, but I agree with her."

Ashton nodded. Astrid hadn't been lying. Tuffnut _is _nice and funny like she said, but he is also not the brightest. But Ashton guesses how nice he is can override that, right? She just needs to know what it was that happened in that two year relationship and why they broke up.

If Hiccup and Astrid could last four months, break up, and then get back together three days later, Tuffnu surely could have made whatever happened and make it work. He seems like that easy going guy. Maybe this could work.

Ashton also thought that about Eret. And everyone knows how Eret turned out.

"We just want you two to be happy." Astrid said with a final nod of her head.

"Oh Astrid, I'm glad you always want whats best for me."

Astird nodded slowly, eyeing Tuffnut "Yes. Tuffnut, I want whats best for _you _not my sister."

Hiccup laughed, nodding "Seems about right." Ashton hid her smile behind her hand "But dancing and music, and you both are twins! So much to bond about."

Astrid smiled, leaning forward and leaning an elbow on the table "You two will be extremely happy."

Hiccup pat Astrid's shoulder "Stop trying."

**00000**

It was halfway through the dinner when Astrid had leaned over to Hiccup and told him that she was tired. She had explained to Ashton earlier that no matter how much sleep she got, she was exhausted all the time. Hiccup had been understanding, wrapping an arm around her "We're just going to head out. I have work in the morning anyways. Enjoy the rest of your night."

Before they were completely out of range, Astrid looked over her shoulder and smiled at her sister "I'll be expecting a phone call in the morning!"

Ashton nodded, waving a hand around "Of course, Astrid."

The table fell quiet. Ashton drummed her fingers on the table top, letting out a sigh. She hadn't noticed before, but Hiccup and Astrid had been the start of all the conversations. What was she suppose to talk to Tuffnut about?

"So… Are you and Ruffnut always so violent with each other?"

Tuffnut laughed, nodding his head and leaning back in his chair "For as long as I can remember. Ruffnut is usually the one who starts it with her rambling or being annoying. Can't say no when she wants a fight, right?"

Ashton chuckled, nodding her head "I guess. Astrid and I never really fought."

Tuffnut looked at her strangely "Maybe it's just a twin boy twin girl thing?"

"Or maybe it's just the Thorston name."

"Yes! That makes sense. Us Thorston's have always been fighters."

Ashton nodded, trying to fight her smile. She wasn't sure about how much he thought about what he said before he said it, but really, at least he wasn't boring.

"Maybe we should leave? I'm starting to get tired."

Tuffnut nodded, standing and waiting for Ashton to follow. When she was standing, he stared at her hand. She raised an eyebrow, slowly holding her hand out "If you want to hold my hand, you can."

Astrid would be proud. Ashton had never been one to just openly say something like that. She was almost proud of herself. Tuffnut gave her a smile before reaching out and taking her hand.

Ashton tilted her head, she wasn't expecting Tuffnut Thorston to be so nervous about being on a date. It was almost cute. Ashton looked away and stared at the ground as Tuffnut led her out the door. She thought he was _cute_, how weird is that? She's excited to tell Astrid about the rest of this in the morning.

"Do you know where I live?" she asked, as they started walking towards his car.

"Nope! I was just expecting you tell me as we went."

"You know where Lout lives?"

"Yeah!" Tuffnut stopped, opening the passenger door for her. She was taken aback, she hadn't been expecting him to be so gentleman-y at all. "I'm guessing since you asked you live near him."

"Same place. I live in an apartment, so does he. Same apartment complex."

Ashton blinked at herself. That was almost the most obvious thing she has ever said. One look at Tuffnut told her that maybe saying dumb things in front of him wouldn't be so bad compared to saying them in front of someone else. He wasn't one to judge, apparently.

She liked that. She was definitely going to hug Astrid later for this.

"So, to Lout's place!"

The ride to the apartment was quiet. Ashton couldn't think of anything to say, but she didn't mind so much listening to Tuffnut sing to himself. It's not like it sounded _bad _but it was different. Most people were always so quiet and shy on a first date. They usually don't open up until a few dates later.

Is it weird that she's already thinking of going on more dates with him? What if he didn't want that?

They had arrived to the apartment faster than she had been expecting. She pointed to a door "My place is right there. Ground level isn't any fun. But it's become home."

"If it's anything like Lout's place, I'm guessing it's nice."

"Yeah, yeah it is."

She got out of the car, Tuffnut following her to the door. Is this the goodnight part? She wasn't about to invite him inside on a first date. That's too far for her.

"So, yeah, I had a really good night. Thank you."

"Oh, we'll have to thank Astrid."

Ashton nodded in agreement "Yes. Definitely thank Astrid." she stepped closer to him, debating in her head before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek "It was really fun. I hope to go on another one soon?"

Tuffnut nodded "Yes. Another date. Soon."

She gave him a smile before walking into her apartment. Ashton could honestly say, when the beginning of the year hit, this isn't the way she had pictured it going. She thought her and her sister would still be distant, Ashton trying to avoid Astrid, but she's more than happy that Astrid had found a way into her life. She had expected to maybe tell Hiccup she finally liked him, but she wouldn't have gotten this chance with Tuffnut, and she wouldn't be getting ready to be an aunt if she had.

Ashton was happy with the way her life was going.


End file.
